Una tarde de Abril
by LizSB
Summary: A veces el amor no es correspondido. Una carta que revela su inasistencia al evento mas impotante de cualquier persona...Misty&Ash...ONESHOT


La tarde corria con prisa aquella tarde, el sol alcanzaba su maximo esplendor, corria una brisa fresca, era un excelente dia para la ceremonia que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, la multitud enardecida se consuma en el centro de aquel majestuoso jardin que era parte de una hermosa y grandisima mansion a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, en el tranquilo Bosque Verde.

Un joven se miraba en el espejo contemplando los ultimos detalles de su elegante smoking, agacho su mirada y acomodo la rosa blanca que llevaba sobre el bolsillo izquierdo del saco, volvio a dirigir su mirada al espejo y esta vez peino su alborotado cabello azabache, justo en el momento que alguien tocaba a la puerta...

-Pase-dijo sin apartar la mirada del espejo

El joven no obtuvo respuesta y la puerta seguia sonando esta vez con mas prisa, con desesperacion. El chico se giro y camino a la puerta para asi abrirla.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto mientras la puerta se abria

Nadie. No habia nadie haya afuera, algo en el lo obligo a agachar su mirada hacia al suelo, un impulso quizas, se sorpendio de lo que vio, un pequeño sobre rosa con un delicado aroma de perfume...si perfume de mujer. Se agacho a levantarlo, mientras aun inclinado lo estudiaba con determinacion y curiosidad-¿Que sera-se pregunto y comenzo a levantarse lentamente del suelo acto seguido abrio el sobre...

_Hola Ash !  
_  
_¿Como estas? Espero que te encuentres muy bien, amigo, Hace tiempo que estamos incomunicados desde la ultima vez que te vi, aquella vez en Sinnoh, una tarde de abril, una tarde de abril como lo es hoy..._

_No se si lleves las cuentas, nunca haz sido bueno con las fechas, por lo que creo no haz de recordar...Hoy hace 3 años nos vimos por ultima vez una tarde de abril...  
Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue en Pueblo Paleta, recien acababas de terminar tu viaje, la reunion era prescisamente para celebrar tus logros, tus triunfos, tus victorias, estabas tan feliz, tu rostro centellaba de alegria, tu mirada resplandecia hacia juego con el radiente sol de Abril, lucias tan hermoso..._

_No podia contenerme queria correr abrazarte a decirte todo esto que siento por ti desde hace tanto tiempo, queria perderme entre tus brazos, queria ser parte de ti, queria decirte que eres el unico que me hace sentir tan viva, aquel que alegra mis dias con tan solo el brillo de su mirada, queria descubir todo esto que siento junto a ti...  
Vivir una nueva aventura a tu lado y solo a tu lado, la maxima aventura que cualquier persona puede tener, descubrir junto a ti aquel sentimiento llamado amor..._

_Si, Ash eso es lo que siento por ti amor, quizas te sorprenda enterarte de esto asi tan repentinamente pero esta era ya la unica manera que me quedaba para poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Si Ash Ketchum decirte que tu eres mi principal razon de vivir, aquek motivo que me impulsa a seguir adelante cada dia aun sabiendo que tu estas tan lejos de mi, que eres feliz, y eso a mi me hace feliz, saber que tu tienes un motivo para sonreir y aunque mi corazon se este rompiendo ante esta inesperada situacion..._

_Y no te preocupes por mi Ash, mientras tu corazon siga latiendo, el mio tambien, mientras tu seas feliz, yo tambien lo sere aunque estes tan lejos de mi. No te sientas mal y mucho menos culpable, que aqui la unica culpable soy yo no supe aprovechar el tiempo que te tuve frente a mi, nunca, nunca quize arriesgarme, no...pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarme._

_Bueno Ash, aqui adentro esta la invitacion devuelta confirmando mi inasistencia, y si miras mas adentro del sobre, hay una reservacion en el restaurant privado del Hotel Season en cualquiera de sus sucursales de las Islas Naranja, donde tengo entendido sera tu luna de miel, espero que la disfrutes y que de ahora en adelante te vaya muy bien en tu vida._

_Y Ash por favor, no intentes buscarme, no me encontraras, si sientes que debes de darme alguna explicacion no lo tienes por que hacer, es tu vida, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con ella...Pero recuerda que a pesar de que ya no nos volveremos a ver en el lugar donde yo este, te seguire amando, te estare cuidando_

_Que seas feliz Ash Ketchum...Adios para siempre_

_Con amor...Misty Waterflower_

  
-Myst-susurro lentamente el chico que dejaba caer al suelo el sobre. Un impulso lo invito a voltear a su derecha y vio a una chica de cabello color fuego parada al final del pasillo. Vestia un corto vestido blanco sus ojos verde-mar centellaban, sus mejillas estaba humedas. El joven camino unos cortos pasos, la chica se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a correr

-Misty, misty, espera por favor-gritaba desesperado.

Corrio tras ella hasta que entre toda la multitud se perdio de su vista, no la volvio a ver, jamas la volvio a ver...

Nota del autora:

_Bien este es mi primer oneshot, es triste lo se, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio :P este sera mi primer oneshot que tengo planeado hacer para una coleccion de oneshot partiendo desde esta historia...Espero que haya sido de su agrado...Dedicado a todas esas personas que tienen un amor no realizado..._  
_Se que es raro hallar este tipo de final en mis fics, pero es algo que quize proponerme a mi misma...Bueno me voy...Byee_


End file.
